Mischief Managed
by highway headlights
Summary: A collection of flash stories. All are Harry Potter, most are Wolfstar, I think they will all be the Marauders time but we'll see how it goes. mostly Fluff possibly some smut down the road.
1. How can i tell you?

Sirius looked over at Lupin and brushed some hair away from the sleeping boys face. How could he ever dream of being with anyone ells? Yah he kissed a lot of girls, and he had gotten drunk and woken up beside girls he didn't even remember meeting, but this was different. This was something powerful, the thought of not holding Moony made him want to be sick. When he was with Lupin it meant something. The way his grin always started at the corner of the left side of his mouth then spread to the rest of his face making his eyes sparkle in a way that drove Sirius mad, or how he would snore softly while he pressed his face into Sirius's arm while he slept. Sirius looked at Lupin and he laid sleeping beside him. He wanted to tell him how much he loved him, how his life would mean nothing without his late night whispers, but he didn't know the words, he didn't know how to say it. He was never any good at telling people what he was really feeling, he never had to before. For now he would just have to be content with watching Moony sleep.


	2. Smoke

Sirius lit a smoke and took a long drag before offering it to Lupin.

"Get that shit away from me" Lupin said trying to sound angry that Sirius was smoking those stupid muggle cigarettes. But he couldn't bring himself to hate it; he loved the way his hands curled around the orange filter, and the way he looked so natural flicking off the ashes. His heart leaped as he watched the smoke rise into the air and dance with the snowflakes that would soon settle in Padfoots hair as they stood by the Great Late.

Lupin tried to scowl as Sirius's lips pressed into an almost perfect circle before sending smoke rings at him through the chilled December air. "Lighten up love" Sirius said finely breaking the silence. "We're all going to die someday, might as well have a little fun before we do."

"I hate to break it to you Pads but there is some fun you wont be having the smoke breath" he threatened. Out of any threat he had every given this one was the most hollow. He knew that when the time came he wouldn't be able to say no to Sirius now matter how much he smelled like smoke.

"I bet I will" Sirius said with a cocky smile. He laced his cold fingers between the other boys. There hands seemed to be made just for each others. Lupin stepped closer to the animagus and laid his had on his shoulder, he loved this time of year. Sirius stomped out him smoke 'I love you' he thought but was too afraid to let the words leave his frozen lips.


	3. The book

"Padfoot stop being a git and give me back my book!" Remus whined as he reached across Sirius. Moonys fingers brushed the book that Sirius help just out of reach. Lupin found this beyond annoying he hated then Sirius did it.

Sirius laughed at him. Lupin had kept his nose in this stupid book for two days. Sirius didn't much like being ignored. "No way" Sirius said "not until you do something for me" Sirius added with a smirk.

"I'm not joking Sirius, I'm almost done!" He gowned "I'll spend time with you when I'm done I promise." Some times dealing with Sirius is like dealing with a child.

Lupin put his toes on the edge of the couch and pushed himself closer to the novel. He tried to push away the though of there body's rubbing against each other and focused on the book. Lupin could smell Sirius's cologne, and he allowed himself to pause and take in the scent.

A goofy grin grew across Padfoots face as he felt Lupin's nose gently brush his collar bone. He had known that if he got Lupin this close to him he wouldn't be able to resist.

Lupin's breath was hot against him neck as the bodies pressed ever closer together. "Moony" Sirius let slip from his slightly chapped lips. Sirius shifted the both of them so that Lupin was on top of him, he could feel Lupin's hipbones grinding into his own, and causing an ecstasy he couldn't explain.

Padfoots arms were draped over his head. His forearms and hands were dangled limply over the edge of the couch arm, the book barely still in his grasp.

Sirius ground as Lupin ran his hands down the inside of his arms leading to his wrist and finely his hands. Just as Lupin's hands made its way to the end of there journey he felt the book slipping form his hands and Lupin's warmth lifting from him.

Lupin moved to the chair furthest from Sirius before curling up in it and pulling the Gryffindor blanket over his lap. Finely he could finish his book in peace.


	4. The L Word

AN. Sorry it took so long. Things have been nuts here, I'm hoping that I will be posting more, more often. Have a great day hope you enjoy with read. Sorry if there are a gross numbers of typos in this piece. I will proof read this, its just late here and I didn't want to leave you all waiting to much longer ;)

Sirius and Lupin sat tangled in each others arm and legs on the old warn couch in Lupins' basement, as the fire crackled in front of them. Lupin kissed long Sirius' collar bone.

"I have a confession" Moony said between gentle kisses. Sirius raised an eye boy in curiosity, that hadn't had a secret with each other since they found out the Lupin was a weir wolf. Lupin nodded at him in confirmation. "I like you a lot" he said his pink turning a bit Rosie.

"Oh really?" stated Padfoot. "Well I have a hunch that I like you more my clever little moony" he says with his normal lopsided goofy grin.

Remus looked at the scruffy boy very sternly "that's not possible, for I feel more for you then you are able to feel for me" he said is if it were cold hard fact handed down for Merlin himself. "If I gave you a kiss for ever time I thought about you I would never stop kissing you" he explained.

"Well that impossible my dear confused Moony, for no ones like for anyone can exceed my like for you" Sirius' statements were short but to the point.

"No it cannot Padfoot because I love you" he said in a rush.

Padfoots face fell and all color drained from his rugged face. They had agreed not to use the L word. It scared him more then even his mother in a foul mood ever could. Love meant commitment, Love meant the power to hurt and be hurt, it was not something he wanted to go near. One day he would be okay with it and one day be might even say it to moony but today wasn't that day. He always called people love, but that was different. That didn't set you up to get knocked down.

He swallowed loudly. "To far moony" he said after the shock had begun to wear off and his mind began to work again. "That's not funny anymore, too far" he repeated. Those were the only words his mind seemed to hold onto.

"Your right Padfoot I'm sorry" he says not meeting his friends' eyes. He had known it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words had left his lips. Sirius had growing up in a house without much love and he knew that, he knew how much the idea of loving someone had scared him and he felt to bad for scaring him like that. Even if he did love the dishevelled black haired crazy motorcycle drive boy in front of him.

Sirius sighed and looked down at the boy in the gentlest gaze he had ever used in his short but adventures life. "Its fine Moony just stop looking at me like that" he said with a playful smile hoping to bring back the warm and fun feeling that had been dancing in the air just a few short moments ago.

There eyes met as a smile grew across both boys faces. Even if it took a while for Sirius to able to face his commitment issues he would eventually, and until then they would be okay, because even if it wasn't to be said out loud the two really did love each other.


	5. While your best mate sleeps

AN: Wow two in two days; this is me trying to make up for my unusually long absence. I hope you guys like it. Have a great day and stay safe.

Remus was hunched over his book with his hair jutting out at odd angles that made him look like a mad scientist from a black was white muggle film. He had been trying to read all of his school text books before term began. He had figured it was the best way that he would be able to have fun with his friends and keep his good marks, without being harassed to much my Sirius.

The task wasn't impossible, but it would be easer if Sirius hadn't practically lived with him over the summer brake. He didn't mind it at all, in fact he loved having him around, and it kept him sharp. How ever having the dog like boy around was making his goal very difficult. How on earth was he supposed to work when he could feels blacks heat and he sat close behind him they had almost bee touching, and he could feel Sirius reading over his shoulder. Sirius did nothing to hide the sounds of annoyance if the text got particularly boring.

Sirius had to go home for a few days for his younger brothers' birthday. Sirius didn't get why he was being forced to go. He hadn't wanted to go and his family didn't want him there. But he guessed that didn't matter now he was expected back anytime now. Since he was alone Remus was taking the chance to read. If he didn't get it done by the time Sirius got back he might not get it done before September first. It was only days away.

He was now almost done he only had three chapters left on his last book when he heard the unmistakable sound of Padfoots motorbike; it was more like shinny black death trap if you asked him. Lupin got to the knees more exited then he thought he would have been and leaned out.

"Hey Moony" Sirius yelled up at the dishevelled weir wolf who was now half leaning out of his window with a goofy grin across his newly scared face. "I got some new color changing fire crackers when I was home" he nearly yelled "mom hated them, now get down here you lazy git"

Remus smiled as he climbed back in the window. He closed the book and placed it on the ever growing stack of books beside the bed and ran down stairs. He know he was going to finish the book before school began he was almost done. He would just have to do it while his best mate was sleeping.


End file.
